


When I wanna die, I get piercings

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Tara and Rosita are roommates in college.





	When I wanna die, I get piercings

Tara and Rosita had been...good friends...since their freshman year in college. Or...the second half of it.

The first half was hell, to be quite frank. They didn't get along even just a little bit which was unfortunate considering they were dorm mates. 

Tara had  shown up expecting to gain a best friend (which, Yeah, she eventually did) but instead what she got was...Rosita. A girl who was either completely silent or completely bitchy.

Tara thought she was just shy at first but it didn't take her long to realize that, no, she wasn't shy at all she just didn't want to bother with talking to anybody, especially not her all too peppy goody two shoes roommate. The only time she ever opened her mouth was to insult whoever dared to speak to her.

Tara didn't bother trying to become Rosita's friend after about a month. She just gave up. And for around four months, neither of them said more than two words to each other despite the fact that they lived together and had many of the same courses. Then one night that all changed.

Tara had been going through a rough patch for about...her entire life, but the roughest rough patch she'd probably ever gone through happened a few months after freshman year of college started. It was just too much. Finally figuring out her sexuality, having someone who she thought was her best friend out her to her entire family, all her friends, and everyone she took classes with, losing the job that was very much the only reason she was able to afford college since she hadn't been able to get a scholarship or apply for any loans, almost damn near getting addicted to coke—it was a very rough patch indeed.

Tara felt like she had literally no one and it was the reason she cried herself to sleep every night for three weeks.

"Get your ass up, we've gotta go get piercings." Until then.

Tara had jumped off her bed and into a defensive pose in the blink of an eye. Wiping her tears away, she stood there looking at Rosita for a few seconds until she finally realized she wasn't in any danger. She'd almost forgotten she even had a roommate. They never talked.

"What?"

"When I wanna die, I get piercings." Rosita held up her grey cropped tank top to show off her nipple piercings. Tara stared at them for as long as Rosita kept her shirt up (a really long time, actually) and looked at Rosita's face when she finally pulled the shirt back down. 

"Those are lovely..." Tara cleared her throat and shook her head. "The nipples—THE PIERCINGS. The nipple—The piercings in your nipples. Lovely. Those are. I mean." She really did wanna die at this point. 

"The nipples are pretty lovely too." It sounded like sarcasm but also, Tara got the feeling Rosita really did think her nipples were lovely. They were! Actually... "I don't like when people cry around me. Gives me really bad vibes, and you've been crying nonstop for weeks. Put on some clothes, we're going out for piercings."

She said it like they were just going out to eat or something, which actually, Tara would've found weirder than this. They hadn't talked in months and now suddenly they're going on an outing together...

Tara figured a piercing was better than another night of crying. She'd always wanted a tongue piercing anyways.

She regretted always wanting a tongue piercing three days after she got it when she was sure it was infected. "Hold still." Rosita instructed impatiently as she dug around in Tara's mouth.

"You're hurting me!"

"You're hurting yourself. Be still!"

Tara sighed loudly and Rosita scrunched up her nose and backed up. Tara rolled her eyes and waited for the girl to come closer again.

"It's not infected, it just hurts because you keep playing with it. Trust me, if it was an infection you would not have to question whether or not it was actually an infection."

Tara nodded and decided to trust Rosita's word. She seemed like a smart girl, especially when it came to tattoos and piercings. 

"To get your mind off of it, why don't we watch a movie? There's nothing else to do tonight besides study for that stupid test tomorrow."

Rosita had a good point.

"Okay." Tara nodded. 

They didn't really watch the movie. They got about fifteen minutes into it when Rosita said something that made Tara choke on her popcorn. 

"You're gay, right?" She questioned nonchalantly, staring ahead at the TV. Tara continued shoving popcorn into her mouth as she stared at the TV too. "Mhm." Well everyone else she knew already knew, why try to hide it from Rosita?

"Wanna touch my nipple piercing?"

A popcorn kernel was stuck in the back of Tara's throat before she could even really process the question. It took her quite a few seconds to stop coughing, but when she did she nodded slowly at Rosita despite the fact that Rosita was still looking at the Tv.

Rosita lifted her over sized skull shirt until her tits were on display and Tara looked for a few seconds before slowly turning to look back at the TV and then moving her hand to awkwardly grab a boob.

"Feels nice."

"They cost a lot of money...The piercings, I mean."

"Nice."

And that was that. 

It was two weeks later when they were watching another movie that Rosita let it be known that she also had a vag piercing.

"I have a vag piercing."

Tara was caught off guard by the announcement, but she had gotten used to the girl by now so she replied with a quick, "If you want me to finger you just say it." And went back to shoving popcorn into her mouth. 

"Put your finger in my vagina. Does that sound as enticing as 'I have a vag piercing'?" Rosita questioned, raising her brow at Tara.

Tara thought for a moment. "Pussy piercing."

"What?"

"I have a pussy piercing. That phrase beats the other ones, definitely."

"Do you wanna finger me or not, Tara?"

"Obviously, I do."

It's funny how less than a month ago they never said two words to each other and now this is what they were up to. 

Rosita had insisted on Tara washing her hands and even trimming her nails before they 'got started' but fifteen minutes later, once that was done, they were right back on the bean bags in front of the tv. Rosita fully naked and Tara in only her sports bra and underwear. 

Tara learned something about Rosita that night. She was very easy to please.

It seemed like Tara had been eating her out for only a few minutes when she was screaming at the top of her lungs, not giving a single shit what the neighbors had to say about it, and begging Tara to finger her faster than she already was. Tara was pretty damn proud of herself. She hadn't had much practice being with a woman, or anyone for that matter, but Rosita was not complaining.

"I think we need to visit a sex shop."

Rosita was quick to fall asleep after doing anything even remotely sexual, but she made sure to tell Tara that before she passed out.

So after class the next day that's where they went. Tara, in an attempt to conceal her identity, wore the only pair of glasses she owned—The neon green silly glasses she won at the previous year's fair—and in an attempt to calm her nerves she sucked on a sucker. Rosita stood beside her in her usual pose with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, in her usual attire, black skinny jeans and a neutral colored cropped tank top. 

"Can I help you ladies?" The skeptical older guy asked as they stood in front of the glass counter which contained various expensive looking dildos. There was an awkward silence, and realizing that Rosita was not going to say anything upon seeing her just standing there giving the man a death glare, Tara turned to look at him and popped her sucker out of her mouth for only a second. "No."

And then it was right back in, the man was walking away muttering to a younger employee to 'watch them' and Rosita was pointing toward a flesh light. 

"That one." She said.

"...What exactly are we gonna do with that?"

"Not that," Rosita rolled her eyes. "The thing behind it."

It was a ugh...a double sided dildo? Was that the proper name? Tara didn't know.

"Okay." Tara shrugged.

"Do you like it?" Rosita questioned.

"Seems like it'll be fun enough."

And, boy, was it.

********


End file.
